Hear My Pain
by Kaida Black
Summary: There's no one left. Everyone is gone. He's been pushed to the edge ......but will he go over?


Hear My Pain  
  
"A talent show!" squealed Ginny.  
  
Everyone was gathered outside the great hall around a sign that Professor McGonagall had just hung on the bulletin board.  
  
"A talent show? What the bloody hell are they gonna have one of those for?" asked Ron confused.  
  
"You are such a git sometimes, I swear." Replied Hermione. "It says right on the poster! The talent show will be held to commemorate the end of the school year and Professor Dumbledore's return."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ron looked around and found what he had been looking for staring out the window as he had been doing for the past week. He walked into the great hall to Harry and sat beside him. Harry didn't even notice he was there. Either that or he ignored him.  
  
"A talent show. Wont that be interesting. You going to enter?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry didn't answer. He just continued to stare out the window.  
  
Ron sighed. "Man, you have got to stop doing this. Staring out the window wont bring him back. He's dead Harry."  
  
This got Harry's attention. His eyes flared and his voice was like venom. "Shut up."  
  
"No, I wont let you do this to yourself. You sit here everyday staring out the window expecting his head to pop and talk to you like nothing happened. It's not going to happen Harry. He isn't coming back. Sirius is dead."  
  
"Shut up!" screamed Harry. He grabbed Ron's robes and threw him across the table. He landed on the floor with a loud bang.  
  
"Ron!" screamed Hermione as she ran to his side. She looked up at Harry and for the first time she was scared of him.  
  
His eyes were burning with rage. Every muscle of his body was taunt as if he was going to attack.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
They looked to see Dumbledore staring at them. Shock written plainly on his face.  
  
"What? What do you want? What do you want from me? Don't you get it! Don't you understand?" screamed Harry.  
  
"Harry please."  
  
"No! There's no one left. There all gone! My mother, my father, and now Sirius."  
  
"Harry. Sirius was...."  
  
"My godfather and the last of my family. The only reason I am alive is to kill Voldemort!"  
  
Before their eyes Harry changed into a white wolf.  
  
"My God." Said Ron. "He's an animagus."  
  
The wolf ran from the room knocking over anyone who got in his way.  
  
Dumbledore looked to Ron and Hermione. "When did he learn to do that?"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione questionably but she shook her head. "It seems he didn't deem us worthy of knowing."  
  
Harry hadn't come out of his room in four days. After he had run from the Great Hall he had locked himself into his room. He wouldn't speak when you knocked on the door. Wouldn't make any sound. Which left his roommates screwed.  
  
It was the night of the talent show and everyone had left but Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Do you think we should try and talk him into going?" asked Ron.  
  
"If he wont even come out for food I doubt he would come out for this." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well I guess we better go then."  
  
"Yea."  
  
As they left the common room they didn't see the boy who snuck down the stairs after them. Holding a guitar.  
  
{A/N: give 1 guess as to who it is. If you don't get it you are stupid.}  
  
The night dragged on as the talent show played through. Now they were getting near the end. There had been a few good acts but most of them where terrible. Including Malfoy's tribute to Lil' John in which he rapped.  
  
As Malfoy finished no one clapped. Not even his highly paid followers. That is until he threw them a death glare and the hall filled with clapping. Malfoy bowed and walked off the stage that had mysteriously appeared before the talent show had begun.  
  
Dumbledore walked up on the stage and raised his hands for their attention and silence. "Our last act of the evening is a guitar soloist who strangely wishes that he not be introduced."  
  
Everyone gasped as Harry stepped up onto the stage with a guitar in his hand. He sat upon the stool in the middle of the stage and set the guitar comfortably on his knee. He took a deep breath and began to play. The tune he played was sad yet beautiful. He sat there for awhile and just played until he shocked everyone and began to sing.  
  
My life has never been complete  
There has always been something missing  
Always something that should been there  
But was taken from me  
  
His voice was smooth. Yet so full of emotion. His voice hit every note perfectly.  
  
I lived a life in this place I call hell  
Never seeming to be able to find happiness  
But then when I thought I had found  
What I had been missing  
Only to have ripped away like everything else  
  
Hermione stared at Harry in surprise. She never knew he had the ability to sing so well. Or play that well either.  
  
Now there's nothing left for me here in this place  
Why cant you understand?  
I've given all I have to give  
Now I have no one left to wipe away these tears I cry  
As I sit here in the darkness  
Wishing I could just fade away  
  
Ron was amazed and hurt. Amazed that his friend could sing so well, yet hurt that his friend couldn't realize that he still had something and that not everything was gone.  
  
The only reason I live right now  
Is to fulfill a destiny  
I never wished for  
  
He couldn't believe he was doing this. Here he was sitting here sitting upon this stage making an absolute ass of himself. Singing this pitiful song that no one cared about.  
  
Now there's nothing left for me here in this place  
Why cant you understand?  
I've given all I have to give  
Now there's no one left wipe these tears away  
As I sit here in the darkness  
Wishing I could just fade away  
  
Ron felt someone grab his hand and hold it tight. He looked to his hand and found it was Hermione's hand intertwined with his. About to ask her why she was holding his hand he stopped. Seeing the tears running down her face and feeling his heart rip.  
  
Tell me why I should I go on?  
Why should I care?  
Why should I live to see the next sunrise  
Of these hell filled days  
  
She couldn't even begin to imagine what he was feeling. Hermione thought to herself. She grabbed Ron's hand for a little comfort before he asked her what the hell she was doing, but it never came. Instead she could feel him rap his arms around her and hold her to him in a comforting embrace.  
  
Everything has been taken away  
Now let me ask you  
Do you finally understand?  
  
He played the last notes with difficultly as his emotions started to get the better of him. He could already feel the tears run down his face, but he didn't care. Hopefully now they would understand the pain he had gone through. The pain he still had yet to endure. 


End file.
